


Der Kobaltsucher

by KMZ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Iron Man feiert seinen ewigen 39sten Geburtstag und bittet Thor um einen ganz speziellen Gefallen. Thor wiederum bittet seinen Bruder Loki um Hilfe, doch der tut nie etwas umsonst. Es ist ja nur eine klitzekleine Information, die Loki verlangt. [Thor x Loki]  + Thorki + ein 3 Kapitel langer OS.





	1. Eine seltsame Bitte

Thor gähnte und blickte wieder auf die Einladung in seiner Hand. In kühlen Metallbuchstaben stand auf schwarzem Untergrund:

 

Mein jährlicher 39ster Geburtstag steht an.  
Gefeiert wird beim nächsten Vollmond auf Pepperina Island.  
Geschenke sind nicht willkommen!  
Eine Begleitung ist hingegen erlaubt.  
In Vorfreude, T. Stark

 

Tony Stark feierte gern und wie es aussah mit Vorliebe seinen 39. Geburtstag. Wo auch immer Pepperina Island war, würde er bestimmt gleich erfahren, denn Tony hatte ihn vorab um ein Treffen gebeten. Der nächste Vollmond war noch ein paar Tage entfernt und Thor war ein wenig neugierig, was Iron Man von ihm wollte. Da sah er ihn auch schon das Café betreten. Der kleine Tony Stark wirkte selbstsicher und charmant wie immer, wenn man mit seiner spitzen Zunge umgehen konnte. Thor war meistens stoisch in der Lage seine bissigen Bemerkungen zu ignorieren, Loki hingegen fühlte sich leider ständig herausgefordert. Andererseits, von vom fühlte sich sein Bruder nicht immerzu provoziert?

„Thor, mein Freund, schön dich zu sehen!“  
„Das gebe ich gern zurück. Danke für deine nette Einladung. Ich komme natürlich gern, mit Jane, wenn es dir recht ist?“  
„Aber ja. Bringe Jane Foster mit oder von mir aus deinen düsteren Bruder, solange du ihn an die Leine legst und er einen Maulkorb trägt und im besten Fall bewusstlos auf deinen Rücken geschnallt ist.“ Thor musste unwillkürlich grinsen, während Tony gleich zweimal Kaffee bestellte.  
„Ich werde lieber Jane mitbringen. Wo ist denn Pepperina Island?“, fragte er Tony neugierig.  
„Ahhhh … dazu bekommst du später noch Informationen. Doch zuerst will ich den Grund ansprechen, warum ich dich vorher um dieses mysteriöse Treffen gebeten habe …“ Tony nahm seinen Kaffee entgegen, bedankte sich mit einem seiner endlosen Charmesprüchen bei der hübschen Bedienung und sah dann überraschend ernst zu Thor.  
„Pepper …“, sagte er leise und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was ist mir ihr? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Thor besorgt nach, doch Stark grinste zum Glück.  
„Es ist nur so, dass ich ihr etwas ganz Besonderes schenken will, weil sie immer so tolle Partys organisiert. Immer bekomme nur ich die Geschenke, doch niemand bringt je Pepper etwas mit. Oder wenn, dann nur Ramsch. Ich will mich aber auf ganz spezielle Weise bei ihr bedanken.“   
„Das kann ich verstehen“, sagte Thor und musste schmunzeln, denn obwohl Tony immer so oberflächlich wirkte, war er es nicht. Er hatte ein gutes Herz und war immer noch wie ein kleiner Junge, der sein Spielzeug über alles liebte.  
„Dann wirst du mir sicher auch gern helfen. Ich habe da nämlich von einem Kobaltsucher gehört und bitte dich einen für mich aufzutreiben.“ Erwartungsvoll sah Tony ihn nun an.  
„Ein was?“  
„Ein Kobaltsucher. Das ist eine Art extraterrestrisches Haustier, einem Hund in Mopsgröße nicht unähnlich. Es hat allerdings zwei Schwänze und kleine, niedliche Flügel und natürlich ist es kobaltblau“, erläuterte der Milliardär ganz ernsthaft und zeichnete sogar nebenher auf die Serviette ein verrücktes Fabeltier.  
„Du … nimmst mich doch auf den Arm?“, fragte Thor nun vorsichtig und sah sich besser im Café um, ob gleich nicht irgendwo der Rest der Avengers auftauchen würde und sich alle lachend begrüßen würden. So ein alberner Scherz wäre Tony Stark nicht unähnlich.  
„Du kennst einen Kobaltsucher also nicht?“, fragte Stark enttäuscht und seufzte auch noch.  
„Ähm, nein, tut mir leid. Noch nie gehört. Von wem hast du denn diese fragwürdige Information?“  
„Das spielt keine Rolle. Doch mein „Informant“ war sehr seriös und ich bin sicher, irgendwo da draußen gibt es diesen Kobaltsucher.“ Dabei zeigte er mit seinem Zeigefinger nach oben. Unwillkürlich folgte Thors Blick seinem Finger.  
„Du willst, dass ich mich da draußen … umschaue und so einen Hund suche?“  
„Kein Hund, Thor, es ist nur hundähnlich, hat vier Beine, zwei Schwänze und eben kleine entzückende Flügelchen auf dem Rücken. Aber eigentlich will ich es wegen der Fellbarbe, denn Peppers Augenfarbe verlangt geradezu nach einem Kobaltsucher.“  
„Und es ist nicht, weil du mit dem Tier vielleicht Kobalt suchen willst?“  
Tony lachte überraschend laut und bekam sich eine Weile gar nicht mehr ein.  
„Nein, Thor, wirklich nicht. Du bist der Einzige, den ich um diesen doch sehr speziellen Gefallen bitten kann. Unsere Zucchini kann zwar eine ganze Menge, doch ich befürchte …“  
„Verstehe!“, sagte Thor schnell.  
„Ich kann mich umsehen, aber wirklich nichts versprechen.“ Iron Man wirkte überaus erleichtert und fast schon glücklich. So froh, dass ihm Thor lieber nicht sagen wollte, dass er sich sicher war, dass es so ein Tier garantiert nirgends im Universum gab. Wer auch immer Stark diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, hat es sehr überzeugend getan.  
„Versuche es einfach. Notfalls werde ich ihr einen mechanischen Kobaltsucher erfinden, doch so ein echtes Tierchen, dass noch so besonders ist, dass es ihr angemessen ist, wäre doch etwas anderes.“ Wieder musste Thor lächeln, als er Tonys bittenden Blick sah.  
„Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas habe und …“  
„Fein. Dann habe ich noch eine Menge vorzubereiten. Der Kaffee geht auf mich!“ Schon war Tony Stark aufgestanden und bezahlte am Tresen für sie beide.  
Thor saß noch eine Weile nachdenklich da. Ob es so ein Tier wirklich gab? Er hatte schon eine Menge kuriose Dinge gesehen, doch ein blaues Hundeding mit kleinen Flügeln kam ihm dabei nie unter. Stark hatte recht, er war der Einzige, der außerhalb der Erde suchen konnte. Aber er kannte noch jemand, der das konnte und vielleicht sogar weiter herumgekommen war, als er selbst.  
„Loki?!“, rief er leise, in der Hoffnung, es wäre so einfach seinen Bruder hierher zu bekommen. Natürlich dachte Loki nicht daran auf sein Rufen zu hören, als wäre er ein Hund. 

 

„Loki!“, rief er wenig später viel lauter. Er stand irgendwo auf einem Feld und brüllte sich schon seit Ewigkeiten die Seele aus dem Leib. Sein Ärger stieg und seine Stimme wurde rau. Loki hatte offensichtlich wenig Lust sich mit ihm zu treffen. Wer sollte es ihm schon verdenken? Einfach war es nie gewesen und würde es auch wohl nie sein.   
Und jetzt? Gerade, als sich Thor tatsächlich auf den Weg machen wollte, um nach diesem absurden Tier zu suchen, kam ihm eine Idee. Wenn er nun auf die falsche Weise an Loki dachte? Sein Bruder ließ sich nie dazu herab nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen. Er kam wann er wollte, ging, wenn es Thor nicht erwartete oder passte und tat sowieso was er wollte, dachte Thor zerknirscht. Loki ließ sich nicht zwingen und dafür mochte er ihn natürlich.

 

„Gut, dann eben anders …“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Um nicht aufzufallen, war Thor in das Auto gestiegen, was er am Feldrain geparkt hatte. Loki mochte die Erde nicht besonders, doch es war ja wohl wirklich nicht zu viel erwartet, dass er auf sein Rufen kommen würde.  
Doch vielleicht müsste er ihm nicht befehlen, sondern ihn bitten. Loki mochte es, wenn man sich vor ihm erniedrigte.  
Thor lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze des Sitzes und begann sich Loki vorzustellen.   
Loki in seiner königlichen Galauniform und Helm. Nicht übel. Leider trug er sie nicht mehr, was wirklich eine Schande war, denn diese Grün-Gold-Kombination hat ihm sehr gut gestanden.   
Loki als Kämpfer. Gut, aber es brachte Thor nur unnötig auf, denn sein Bruder kämpfte in der Regel unfair und heimtückisch.   
Loki als Lügner, Loki als Intrigant. Loki als Bruder. Loki als Mann.   
Loki … Nein, nicht diese Erinnerung!

 

Thor zuckte hoch.  
„Hallo Bruder …“ Loki saß neben ihm, trug gewöhnliche Erdenkleidung wie er selbst, allerdings ausschließlich in Schwarz.  
„Endlich!“  
„Was gibt es? Wollen wir uns doch die Erde Untertan machen? Ich wäre dabei.“ Loki klang hoffnungsvoll aber nicht wirklich so, als wenn er es ernst meinte. Er lächelte Thor an und dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln seines Bruders ließ wieder diese süßen kleinen Blitze durch sein Blut zucken.  
„Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe“, knurrte Thor viel zu rau und unhöflich.  
„Welche Welt retten wir diesmal?“ Loki klang genervt, unmotiviert und ganz definitiv abgeneigt.  
„Die von Tony Stark!“ Das wirkte. Lokis Kopf flog erstaunt zu ihm herum.  
„Was? Habe ich dich mal überraschen können, Bruder?“ Loki verengte die Augen und sah ihn weiterhin misstrauisch an.  
„Ich habe mit euerm kleinen Spielkreis nichts zu tun, Thor.“  
„Das weiß ich doch. Ich bin es auch, der dich um Rat fragt. Sagt dir ein Kobaltsucher etwas?“ Intensiv und wortlos musterte Loki ihn nun. Sein Blick war schmeichelhaft, ging unerwartet tief und hinterließ in Thor eben jenes Gefühl, was er so sehr verabscheute. Er sah zur Seite und brummte:  
„Es ist nur eine verdammte Frage, Loki.“  
„Nein.“  
„Nein, was?“  
„Nein. Was auch immer ein Kobaltsucher sein soll, ich habe es nie gehört und weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.“ Thor seufzte ratlos und zeigte ihm Starks gezeichnete Skizze.  
„Ich hab’s doch gewusst. Wer auch immer Tony Stark diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat, war unglaublich gut, denn er glaubt diesen Mist und will unbedingt so ein Ding für seine Freundin aufspüren.“  
„Was soll das hier sein? Ein Tier?“ Loki warf ihm die Zeichnung desinteressiert zurück auf den Schoß.  
„In etwa so groß, wie ein kleiner Hund. Siehst du hier, er hat zwei Schwänze und Flügel auf dem Rücken. Ach so, und es natürlich kobaltblau und …“ Loki begann zu lachen. Sein Lachen echote in Thors Körper und er wandte wieder den Kopf ab. Irgendwie wurde es immer schlimmer, umso mehr Zeit verging. Doch das sollte nicht so sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, es sollte anders sein. Umso weiter er sich von Loki entfernte, umso besser sollte es doch werden. Dabei gab es Erfolge zu vermelden und viele gute Anzeichen für eine Besserung, die den Namen Jane Foster hatte. Aber dann lachte Loki auf diese Weise oder sah ihn Sekunden zu tief in die Seele und es war, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wenn Loki jemals herausfinden würde, welche unvorstellbare Macht er wirklich über Thor hatte, dann hätte nicht nur Thor verloren.  
„Stark glaubt es wirklich und will Pepper so ein Viech schenken“, wiederholte Thor störrisch, damit Loki aufhörte zu lachen.  
„Verstehe. Und du bist sein Laufbursche und sollst ihm so ein Tier besorgen“, prustete Loki noch ein wenig vergnügt vor sich hin.  
„Okay, ich sage ihm, dass ich es nicht finden kann und es so einen Kobaltsucher gar nicht gibt. Es wird ihm das Herz brechen und ich weiß nicht, wie … “  
„Nein, warte!“, sagte Loki schnell.  
„Was? Kennst du es doch?“  
„Nein. Aber ich hätte eine Idee …“ Wieder schwieg Loki abwartend, bis Thor schwer seufzte und sagte:  
„Gut, was willst du für deine Hilfe?“  
„Ahhhhh, nicht so schnell. Es ist nicht umsonst, da hast du recht. Wenn dir mein Vorschlag gefällt, möchte ich von dir einen Gefallen, Thor.“ Ernst sah Loki ihn an. Es war angenehmer, als Loki gelacht hatte. Seine Augen, die so traurig schauen konnten, machten Thor voreingenommen und er war diesem Gesichtsausdruck fast noch mehr zugeneigt wie Lokis Lachen.  
„Sprich endlich, Loki!“  
„Wie wichtig ist es dir, diesem kleinen Angeber einen Gefallen zu tun, Bruder?“  
Thor überlegte ganz ernsthaft. Das hatte er aber auch schon getan, bevor er daran gedacht hatte, Loki um Hilfe zu bitten. Es war ihm wichtig, denn Tony war ein guter Kerl. Ein Mann mit Ecken und Kanten, aber einem großzügigen und guten Kern, wortwörtlich betrachtet sogar. Dass ihm Peppers Wohl am Herzen lag, war offensichtlich und wenn er sie mit etwas Besonderem erfreuen wollte, dann konnte er auch das sehr gut verstehen. Und schließlich konnte er immer noch nein sagen, wenn Loki unverschämte Forderungen stellte.  
„Es ist mir wichtig, denn er ist mein Freund. Ich weiß, das Wort Freund sagt dir nicht allzu viel, doch es muss dir reichen, wenn ich sage, dass man Freunden gern Gefallen tut.“  
„Natürlich reicht mir das, Thor. Ich bin kein Idiot und verstehe ein Konzept wie Freundschaft. Ich kann dir so ein Tier beschaffen, doch es kann nicht ewig leben. Ich lasse es dir zukommen, du bringst es Pepper und ich sorge dafür, dass sie es nicht allzu lieb gewinnt. Dann …“  
„Du wirst ihr doch nichts antun!“  
„Nein, vielleicht wird es ein paarmal knurren, wenn sie es berührt. Oder es wird sie anpinkeln, so was in der Art. Nichts Gefährliches, versprochen.“

Versprochen? Loki war niemals zu glauben. Doch welche Wahl hatte er denn schon? Irgendwie amüsierte Thor der Gedanke inzwischen sogar ein bisschen.  
„Du benutzt Magie?“  
„Natürlich. Denkst du, ich forme mir so ein Tier aus Lehm? Selbstverständlich benutze ich Magie, die ich aber nicht unendlich lang aufrechterhalten kann. Ein paar Stunden müssten reichen, was denkst du?“ Thor versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es ablaufen sollte. Pepper wäre überrascht, überglücklich und Tony wäre es auch. Am Ende der Party wären alle, inklusive Stark vermutlich froh, wenn sich der Kobaltsucher als ein Scherz herausstellen würde. Letztlich war es ja kein gefährlicher Golem, den Loki erschaffen würde. Nur ein kleines, blaues Tier, welches alle ein paar Stunden bewundern und anfassen dürfen. War der Zauber vorbei, würden sicher alle darüber lachen und insgeheim froh sein, dass dieser Kobaltsucher niemals existiert hat.  
Thor kam sich bei seinen Gedanken ein wenig naiv vor und spürte zudem Lokis aufmerksamen Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

 

„Es klingt recht gut“, sagte er lahm und Loki lachte kurz.  
„Dann komme ich jetzt zu meiner Bedingung. Du wirst mir vollkommen ehrlich eine Frage beantworten.“ Irritiert sah er seinen Bruder Loki an.   
„Nur … eine Frage? Das ist leicht. Welche? Jetzt allerdings lächelte Loki so hintergründig, dass sich Thor sicher war, ein weiteres Mal in seine verflixte Falle getappt zu sein. Aus einem Impuls heraus piekte er Loki in die Brust. Der hatte blitzschnell seine Hand gepackt, hielt sie fest und grinste breiter:  
„Argwöhnst du etwa, dass ich nicht wirklich hier bin, Thor?“  
„Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.“  
„Und auch nicht das letzte Mal.“ Noch immer hielt Loki seine Hand fest, er fühlte sich außerstande sie ihm zu entziehen. Wie immer war Lokis Haut viel kühler als seine. Zu aller peinlichen Verlegenheit, welche die Geste sowieso mit sich brachte, kam im Radio dann auch noch eines dieser romantischen Liebeslieder, in denen viel zu häufig das Wort Liebe vorkam.  
„Welche Frage? Und ich beantworte sie dir natürlich erst, wenn du deinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten hast.“  
„Hm, ich höre, du hast dazu gelernt und bist nicht mehr so impulsiv, aber das ist in Ordnung, Bruder. Ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, will dich aber daran erinnern, dass der Zauber nicht ewig hält. Sieh zu, dass du das Tier im Blick hast, und es rechtzeitig wegschaffen kannst.“  
„Was passiert sonst?“  
„Nichts schlimmes, es wird sich nur sonst vor aller Augen in Magie auflösen.“  
„Das ist alles?“  
„Das ist alles.“ Loki sah ihn aufmerksam und ein wenig amüsiert an.  
„Deine Frage … ?“  
„Sie bezieht sich auf etwas in unserer Vergangenheit. Du weißt, ich habe ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis, Bruder und es gibt da etwas, was ich mir bis heute nicht erklären kann, deshalb will ich deine Erklärung dazu hören.“  
Thor schwieg und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Ja, da gab es eine ganze Menge ungeklärter Dinge. Wer wusste schon, an was sein Bruder da gerade dachte. Loki konnte so nachtragend und rachsüchtig sein. Eigentlich war Loki viel besonnener und vernünftiger als er selbst, doch wenn Lokis exzellenter Verstand von Zorn vernebelt wurde, war er in der Lage Welten zu zerstören. Einfach so, weil er beleidigt war.   
„Hm“, machte Thor nur.  
„Keine Sorge, du wirst garantiert eine Antwort für mich haben. Ob sie mir gefällt, ist eine andere Sache. Wann brauchst du das Tier?“  
Sie verblieben so, dass Loki ihm den Kobaltsucher kurz vorher schicken würde, bevor Thor auf Stark und Pepper treffen würde.

 

„Was …“, wandte sich Thor ihm wieder zu, weil er wissen wollte, was er eigentlich gerade so an Unheil trieb. Es war nie verkehrt Loki im Auge zu behalten. Aber der war schon weg. Thor saß allein im Auto, der nächste Song für Verliebte kam und er wollte an Jane denken, dachte jedoch an Loki und seine Frage, die ihm ein wenig Sorge bereitete, weil er genau wusste, was er entfesseln konnte, wenn er log oder ihm die falsche Antwort gab. Sein hübscher Bruder konnte so sensibel und verletzlich sein. Und so schön lächeln und noch schöner traurig gucken. Thor seufzte am Ende des Liedes und rief dann Jane an.


	2. Hab mich lieb

Jane würde nicht mitkommen können und Thor war hochgradig enttäuscht. Nicht, dass er sich jetzt große Hoffnungen auf ein romantisches Tête-à-Tête gemacht hätte, doch dass er ganz ohne Begleitung kommen würde, war gelinde gesagt peinlich. Stark würde sich seinen Spott nicht nehmen lassen, der Captain würde ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfen, Banner und Romanoff würden vielleicht ihm zuliebe heimlicher flirten, Pepper würde versuchen ihn mit Essen vollzustopfen und wenn er Glück hatte, könnte er sich mit Barton betrinken.

 

Der Tag der Party kam. Stark ließ es sich nicht nehmen alle seine exklusiven Freunde mit seinem Privatjet persönlich einzusammeln und mit ihnen zum Pepperinas Island zu fliegen. Es war eine kleine, exotische Insel im indischen Ozean.   
Außer seinen Gästen, die in kleinen Strandhütten untergebracht waren, war ausschließlich Starks eigenes Personal auf der Insel. Schon während des Fluges, hatte Tony Thor immer fragend angeschaut, denn selbstverständlich hatte er dieses Tierchen (noch) nicht dabei. Er musste sich auf Loki verlassen, der versprochen hatte, es rechtzeitig vorbei zu schicken. Thor wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie er es magisch formte und vor allem zu welchem höchstwahrscheinlich unpassenden Zeitpunkt es erscheinen würde. Es war nicht Thors Art Lokis Magie zu hinterfragen, ebenso wenig wie Loki seine Kraft je in Frage stellte. Es waren Selbstverständlichkeiten wie ihre Vertrautheit, die zwar hin und wieder tiefe Risse bekam, aber niemals starb. Was durchaus seltsam erschien, bei allem, was schon zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. 

 

Jeder der Gäste bezog paarweise die Hütten.   
Thor und der Captain teilten sich eine Hütte und sollten sich laut Tony für die Party hübsch machen.  
Steve war ziemlich schnell fertig. Er schien nur einen einzigen, ziemlich altmodischen Anzug zu haben, der ihm aber ausgezeichnet stand, wie Thor ein wenig neidisch feststellen musste. Sein eigener Anzug, den er sich extra für diesen Anlass zulegen musste, spannte überall und er fühlte sich wie in einer Wurstpelle. Leider war es der größte Anzug, den er auftreiben konnte. Für eine Nacht würde er es eben tun müssen. Er müsste nur dringend daran denken keine zu hastigen Bewegungen zu machen. Alles schön langsam und vorsichtig, damit ja keine Naht aufriss.  
Als er sich noch vorsichtig in die Hose schob, verabschiedete sich Steve schon, weil er noch einen kleinen Rundgang über die Insel machen wollte. Thor sah ihm schmunzelnd nach. Von wegen Rundgang. Der Cap‘ wollte nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung war und nicht irgendwo Gefahr lauerte. Thor mochte Steve sehr, denn er war geradlinig und aufrichtig. Leider damit auch ein wenig berechen- und manipulierbar, doch dafür gab es ja die anderen Avengers. Was waren sie nur für ein hübsch zusammen gewürfelter Haufen, dachte er liebevoll und erinnerte sich nur zu genau daran, dass er selbst nur dazugehörte, weil er Jane ihre Forschungsunterlagen zurückbringen wollte. Was man nicht alles aus Zuneigung tat.   
An der Tür war ein Geräusch zu hören und ganz unerwartet begann Thors Herz zu schlagen wie verrückt, als sich ein Bild vor seine Augen schob, welches er längst vergessen zu haben geglaubt hatte.

 

Loki in seinem neuen Trainingsoutfit. Sein Bruder hatte sich vorher beschwert, dass sich Thor immer seine neuen Gewänder aussuchen durfte und er immer ein vorhandenes nehmen musste. Irgendwann hatte Odin genug, hatte Loki im Kragen gepackt und ihn zum Hofschneider gezerrt. Dort musste er exakt sagen, wie seine Kleidung aussehen sollte. Odin hatte geglaubt Loki so demütigen zu können, doch er sollte sich irren. Loki sagte sogar die exakten Maße und war hochzufrieden, als hätte er diesen Tag schon seit Jahren geplant.   
Als er dann zum nächsten Training erschien, komplett in schwarzem Hallahleder gekleidet, war es Thor, der den damals 18jährigen Loki ansah, wie ein Wunder. Loki war viel schlanker als er selbst, aber nicht weniger gewandt. Seine dunklen Haare fielen auf seine Schultern und seine blauen Augen blitzten vergnügt, als er Thors Starren bemerkte. Weil es Loki war, nutzte er deshalb auch gnadenlos den Augenblick von Thors Bewunderungstarre aus und führte den ersten Schlag, genau zwischen Thors Beine. Er würde diesen Moment nie vergessen, in dem sein Herz vor Begehren so hart gehämmert hatte wie jetzt.  
Vor der Tür stand allerdings nicht ein gut gekleideter Loki, sondern ein blaues Ding, was ihn mit befremdlich roten Augen von unten ansah und dann bellte. Nein, es klang nur im ersten Moment wie ein Bellen. Es war eher wie eine Mischung aus Miauen und Bellen. Die kurzen Stummelflügelchen auf dem Rücken flatterten aufgeregt und die zwei Schwänze klopften hoch und runter. Sie wedelten nicht hin und her wie bei einem Hund. Das Fell hatte eine intensive kobaltblaue Farbe und Thor musste zugeben, dass es ein wirklich aparter Anblick war. Wenn Pepper nicht dahin schmolz, wusste er auch nicht weiter. Da Tierchen war entzückend und schrie geradezu danach es hochzuheben.

„Naaaa … wie heißt du denn?“, fragte Thor von oben herab. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet eine Antwort zu bekommen, denn immerhin war das Ding magisch, doch es biaute nur ein paarmal. Es war wirklich kaum größer als ein Mopsrüde und so griff Thor beherzt nach unten und packte es. Das Fell war flauschig und sehr weich, doch nicht so lang wie seine Haare früher. Vorsichtig schnüffelte Thor am Fell, doch es roch nach nichts und darüber war er froh. Nichts war peinlicher als ein stinkendes Geschenk.  
Das Tierchen hatte sich nicht gegen seine Hand gewehrt und war eher in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen. Das konnte er gut verstehen, denn immerhin war er Thor Odinson. Da erstarrte man schon mal vor Ehrfurcht. Vorsichtig hob er es vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete es. Der kleine, sehr zarte Körper besorgte ihn ein wenig, denn er spürte sogar das kleine Herzchen des Tieres schlagen wie verrückt. Wie sein eigenes Herz eben, als er an Loki denken musste.  
„So hat sich Stark hoffentlich seinen Kobaltsucher vorgestellt“, murmelte er besänftigend und trug das Tier in die Hütte und setzte es auf dem Tisch ab. Aus rötlich schimmernden Augen sah es ihn erwartungsvoll an. Es hatte dunkle lange Wimpern und umso länger Thor es betrachtete, umso hübscher fand er es. Die Flügel waren winzig und wirkten fluguntauglich, doch wer wusste schon, wie weit Loki mit seiner Magie ins Detail gegangen war. Es schien auf irgendwas zu warten und Thor wollte dem Tier gerade eine Schüssel mit Wasser machen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Schön sitzen bleiben!“, befahl er dem blauen Tier und sprang zur Tür.

 

Tony stand davor und sah ihn mit hoch erhobenen Brauen an.  
„Ich habe mich nicht getraut dich anzurufen, weil ich glaubte, du würdest mir negative Nachrichten überbringen … was sehen meine Augen denn da …“ Er schob Thor zur Seite (er versuchte es zumindest, Thor trat höflich einen Schritt zur Seite, denn schließlich gehörte Stark nicht nur die Hütte, sondern die Insel) und lief auf den Kobaltsucher zu.  
Seine Augen waren begeistert aufgerissen und er sah verwundert von Thor zum Tier und zurück. Dann wollte er nach dem blauen Tierchen greifen, doch erstarrte in der Bewegung.  
„Vielleicht überlasse ich es doch lieber dir, es hochzuheben. Man kann es doch hochheben und es hat nicht etwa die Dichte des Schwermetalls, sondern nur die schöne Farbe des Kobalts, oder?“ Thor lächelte und hatte keine Ahnung. Er nahm das Tierchen wieder vorsichtig in die Hand und Tony verrenkte den Hals, um drunter zu sehen. Dann schob er seine Finger unter den Bauch des Kobaltsuchers und grinste breit.  
„Killekillekille …. Es ist ein Junge! Thor, wir haben einen Jungen! Er hat winzige …“ Plötzlich knurrte das kleine Tier so tief, dass Stark schnell seine Hand zurückriss und Thor große Mühe hatte nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.  
„Ich nehme an, es will sich nicht von dir seine Genitalien streicheln lassen. Überlasse das in Zukunft doch besser Pepper.“  
„Haha, sehr witzig …“, mokierte sich Stark, griff aber nicht mehr nach dem Tier.  
„Ist es das, was du dir vorgestellt hast?“, fragte Thor neugierig und streichelte abwesend über das sehr weiche Fell des Tieres, was sich vertrauensvoll an seine breite Brust zu schmiegen schien.  
„Oh ja! Es entspricht fast zu sehr meinen Informationen. Woher hast du es?“ Thor erstarrte, obwohl er mit dieser Frage sogar gerechnet hatte.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen und wenn, dann nur, wenn du deinen Informanten preis gibst, denn dies Tierchen heißen nicht umsonst Kobaltsucher. Wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich vermuten müssen, du würdest es missbrauchen wollen“, erwiderte er durchaus liebenswürdig und war unheimlich stolz auf seine Finte, die Stark hoffentlich nicht sofort durchschauen würde. Sie müsste aber auch nur ein paar Stunden (laut Loki) halten.  
Tony lachte leise und meinte dann gutgelaunt:  
„Du hast recht. Vorerst ist es vollkommen egal, woher das Ding hier ist. Wichtig ist, es wird Pepper gefallen. Sie wird es lieben, denn es ist weder mechanisch, noch digital. Wie sieht es aus, fertig für die Party, Großer?“  
Thor nickte und hoffte, dass nichts Schreckliches geschah, denn tief in sich wusste er, dass man Loki niemals trauen sollte, nicht mal bei angeblich harmlosen Späßen.

 

Zusammen mit Stark ging er in die „Haupthütte“, die natürlich riesig war und schon voller Gäste. Irgendwo spielte eine Band und er sah natürlich Romanoff und Banner turtelnd an der Bar. Jane hätte diese Party sowieso nicht gefallen, redete er sich die Situation schön und drückte das blaue Tier beschützend an sich, als sie durch die Menschenmassen liefen. Es zitterte gut spürbar in seiner Hand und Mitgefühl stieg in ihm hoch. Andererseits war Pepper eine liebe und sehr fürsorgliche Person, die den kleinen Kobaltsucher sicher in ihr Herz schließen würde, sobald sie es in den Händen halten durfte. Hoffentlich ließ es sich anfassen und dann erinnerte sich Thor wieder daran, dass Loki vorhatte sein magisches Geschöpf unbeliebt zu machen. Er sollte besser auf alles gefasst sein.

 

Hinter Tony Stark blieb Thor dann stehen. Pepper war gerade im Gespräch mit einem älteren Herren und drehte sich überrascht um, als Tony sie sanft an der Schulter berührte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Wie immer sah sie hinreißen und wundervoll aus. Und Tony hatte recht. Das Blau ihrer Augen war dem Fell des Tieres nicht so unähnlich.  
Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf das bebende Geschöpf in Thors Arm.  
„Oh … mein Gott, was ist denn das?“, flüsterte sie überwältigt. Sie hätte gern danach gegriffen, doch traute sich nicht wirklich. Absurderweise war Thor darüber froh. Er mochte das zarte Wesen in seiner Hand kaum noch hergeben, wollte es am liebsten behalten. Verflucht, Loki mit seiner Magie, dachte er verärgert, als er merkte, dass er wieder in den Bann seines Bruders Magie geriet.

 

„Das, meine wundervolle Freundin, ist für dich!“, sagte Tony großzügig und machte eine auffordernde Geste zu Thor. Unwillig reichte er Pepper das Tier, die behutsam danach griff. Alles ging gut und Thor atmete angespannt aus.   
„Was … ist das?“, hauchte sie zu Tony. Um sie herum hatte sich eine schaulustige Menschentraube gebildet und sogar die Lautstärke der Musik war nach unten reguliert worden.  
„Ein Kobaltsucher, ein extraterrestrisches Haustier, richtig Thor?“, wandte sich Stark an ihn. Thor konnte seinen Blick kaum von den hilfesuchenden Augen des Tieres losreißen.  
„Hm, ich sollte es doch nur besorgen …“, murmelte er dumpf.  
„Ach, unser Blondie ist immer so bescheiden. Er hat es auf meinen Wunsch hin besorgt und musste dafür … nun, ein wenig weiter reisen.“ Stark vollführte eine vage Kreisgeste über seinem Kopf. Das blaue Tier in Peppers Armen wirkte wie erstarrt und aus einem Impuls heraus hätte Thor es der Frau fast wieder aus den Händen gerissen. Sie hielt es nicht richtig, sie tat ihm weh und … Lokis Magie, erinnerte er sich schwerfällig an den Zauber, der von dem Tier ausging. Nichts war echt, nichts real.  
„Es ist … bezaubernd!“, flüsterte Pepper und auch sie konnte nur auf das blaue Fell starren.  
„Gib ihm einen Namen, los, Schatz. Es ist ein Junge, übrigens …“, witzelte Tony und ein paar Leute lachten leise. Andrere warteten sichtlich gespannt auf Peppers Namensvorschlag.  
„Ich weiß nicht …“, flüsterte sie unsicher.  
„Soll ich …“, begann Tony vergnügt.  
„Nein!“, fiel sie ihm scharf ins Wort. Thors Blick ging zur Bar. Romanoff und Banner sahen sich tief in die Augen, ohne sich um irgendwelche Alientiere zu kümmern. Auch er könnte mit Jane hier sitzen und in Kürze den garantiert wahnsinnstollen Sonnenuntergang mit ihr zusammen beobachten.  
„Fünkchen!“, sagte Pepper dann laut und bestimmt. Das Tier gab wieder ein paarmal das Geräusch zwischen Miauen und Bellen ab und wieder lachten Leute laut. Thor spürte das Zittern des Tiers am eigenen Leib und konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen, es wieder an sich zu nehmen.  
„Verdammte Magie!“, knurrte er ganz leise vor sich hin und trat besser ein paar Schritte zurück.  
Der Namen wurde einstimmig angenommen und ein paar Leute applaudierten. Das Tierchen jaulte herzzerreißend und wollte sich aus Peppers Armen winden. Aber sie hielt es fest an sich gedrückt und Thor wandte sich endgültig ab, um nicht gleich unhöflich und grob zu werden. Er stiefelte an die Bar, drängte sich zwischen die nervtötende Flirterei von Black Widow und Hulk und bestellte ein Getränk.  
„Hat jemand Barton gesehen?“, fragte er Dr Banner, der an ihm vorbei zu Romanoff zu sehen versuchte.  
„Er muss hier irgendwo sein …“, murmelte er und dann hörte man lautes Lachen aus Peppers Richtung.  
„Mit was hast du den Hund eingefärbt und wie hast du es nur hinbekommen, dass er diese zwei Schwänze bewegen kann? Und wo zum Teufel hattest du das Ding während des Fluges versteckt?“, fragte ihn Romanoff. Ihr Grinsen war viel zu schlau, als dass es Thor wagen könnte ihr knallhart ins Gesicht zu lügen.  
„Kleine Göttergeheimnisse …“, sagte er lahm. Wieder lachte es aus Peppers Richtung und Thors Herz zog sich sehnsuchtsvoll zusammen.  
„Ihhhhhh! Es hat dich angepinkelt!“, hörte er dann Tonys Stimme, die zwischen echtem Ekel und Amüsement schwankte. Thor sah, wie Pepper den Kobaltsucher Tony in die Hände drückte. Sie wollte sich scheinbar umziehen und verließ eilig den Raum. Stark hielt das Tier verkrampft mit ausgestreckten Armen und ziemlich hilflosem Blick weit von sich weg. Das Geschöpf knurrte nun ununterbrochen und es war lustig, denn das Knurren war viel tiefer und klang beängstigender als das Tier groß war.  
Tony Stark versuchte gute Miene zu bösem Spiel zu machen und in jedem anderen Moment wäre Thor darüber amüsiert, weil es nur wenig gab, was den cleveren Milliardär aus der Fassung brachte. Heute drängt er sich nur rücksichtslos durch die Leute und nahm ihm das Tier ab.

 

„Gib es mir, ich passe so lange darauf auf, bis Pepper zurück kommt!“ Tony gab ein erleichtertes Lachen von sich.  
„Ich will dir ja keine Vorwürfe machen, aber …“  
„Dann tu das auch nicht. Was hast du erwartet? Einen stubenreinen Hund? Es ist ein Tier, welches nicht auf die Erde gehört …“, flüsterte Thor rau zurück und strich beruhigend über die kleinen Flügel des Kobaltsuchers. Das Tier bebte immer noch, das kleine Herz schlug sehr schnell aber es drückte sich wieder auf diese vertraute Art an ihn, dass Thors Brust stolz schwoll.  
„Ja, du hast recht, Thor mein Freund. Vielleicht … solltest du den Rest des Abends auf das Tier aufpassen, sozusagen als Babysitter? Bis es sich an die Umgebung gewöhnt hat.“  
„Natürlich!“, sagte Thor sofort und bekam ein überaus erleichtertes Lächeln von Tony.  
„War keine gute Idee von mir, oder?“, fragte er Thor leise und der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Pepper kam zurück, wollte das Tierchen jedoch nicht zurück auf den Arm nehmen. Sie blieb mit Tony zusammen noch ein Weilchen pflichtbewusst bei Thor stehen und tätschelte den Kobaltsucher hin und wieder, trotz dessen bösartigen Knurrens tapfer. Stark war der Erste, der sich von seinen Gästen weglotsen ließ. Pepper bot Thor an ein Getränk zu holen, kam jedoch nicht so schnell wieder und Thor grinste.

 

„Brav gemacht, Loki!“, sagte er leise, weil er wusste, dass der Plan seines Bruders funktioniert hatte. Er hatte das Geschöpft unbeliebt gemacht und wenn Thor am Ende der Nacht zugeben würde, dass ihm das Tier aus Versehen weggelaufen wäre, würde sich niemand darüber länger aufregen. Der Kobaltsucher wäre bald vergessen und es war, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.   
Thor wäre wohl der Einzige, der das schade fände, denn er hatte das kleine Ding in sein Herz geschlossen. Es war so hübsch und liebebedürftig. Wie konnte er da widerstehen es einfach gern zu haben? Er entdeckte Barton, der schon mächtig hinüber mit irgendeinem Kerl diskutierte, den Thor nicht kannte. Jetzt hatte er auch keine Lust mehr sich mit Clint zu betrinken. Deshalb machte er sich auf dem Weg zur Hütte. Ohne Jane war es irgendwie langweilig. Da war es sinnvoller das zarte Geschöpf aus dem ganzen Trubel wegzubringen. Erst draußen, in der warmen Nachtluft erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass das Tier nichts anderes als Lokis Magie war und keinesfalls real. Es war schwer zu glauben, wenn es so lebendig in seiner Hand hockte und ihm nun sogar vertrauensvoll mit rauer Zunge über seine Hand leckte. So lange es existierte, war es real, sagte sich Thor und lief in Richtung seiner Hütte.

 

Kurz davor traf er den Captain. Knutschend mit einer Frau!  
„Oh …“, sagte Steve nur. Eine attraktive Blondine war im Schatten der Palme zu erkennen.  
„Ich habe dich nicht gesehen …“, murmelte Thor nur leise und ging in die Hütte. Immerhin hatte hier jeder einen eigenen Raum, wobei sich Thor nicht sicher war, ob der Captain seine Eroberung mitbringen würde. Vermutlich nicht. Steve war kein Mann für nur eine Nacht. Er würde es beim Küssen belassen.

 

Thor setzte das Geschöpf auf sein Bett und seufzte erlöst.   
Endlich allein, endlich konnte er den verdammten Anzug ausziehen. Daran dachte er noch und beugte sich nach unten, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Er hörte die Naht am Hinterteil reißen und stöhnte resigniert auf.  
„War ja klar …“, murrte er und der Kobaltsucher biaute zustimmend und musterte ihn aus roten Augen sehr interessiert. Das Geschöpf wirkte schon um einiges ruhiger und entspannter, stellte Thor beruhigt fest. Niemand würde ihn und das Tier bei der Party vermissen. Nur mit Shorts begleitet, legte er sich in sein Bett.  
Das Tier hatte offenbar auf ihn gewartet und rollte sich dann gleich vor seiner Brust zusammen. So ganz sicher war sich Thor nicht, ob es klug war das Tier in seinem Bett schlafen zu lassen. Vielleicht machte es sein Häufchen auf sein Kopfkissen, während er schlief?  
Andererseits hatte es sich schon auf Peppers Kleid erleichtert. Und außerdem schien Fünkchen ihn zu mögen. Thor war sich sicher, dass er das Loki zu verdanken hatte, auch wenn es nur Berechnung war, denn er war sicherlich der Einzige, der einen wild gewordenen Kobaltsucher wieder einfangen konnte. Was gar nicht nötig war. Vielleicht hatte er diese Situation ein wenig zu zeitig abgebrochen und Stark wäre bestimmt sauer auf ihn. Andererseits tat ihm das Geschöpf leid, auch wenn es „nicht mal real ist …“, murmelte Thor und streichelte dabei wie in Trance über das blaue Fell. Das Wesen begann zu schnurren wie eine Katze, drehte sich dann auf den Rücken, damit Thor es besser streicheln konnte und hielt dabei seine roten Augen genüsslich geschlossen.  
Irgendwann schlief Thor ein und nahm dabei das wundervolle Geschöpf beschützend in seine Arme.


	3. Im Zwielicht

Im Zwielicht des beginnenden Morgens in Starks persönlichem Paradies, erwachte Thor aus unerklärlichem Grund, sah zur Seite und erstarrte. Seine Hand lag auf Lokis nackter Brust. Sein Bruder schlief oder wollte ihn nur nicht ansehen. Thor war sich über nichts davon sicher. Das Blut rauschte plötzlich in seinen Ohren, sein Gesicht begann aus Scham und Zorn zu glühen und unter seiner Hand fühlte er Lokis Herz schlagen. Er war sehr real und lag neben ihm, anstatt des blauen Geschöpfes.  
„Du … verfluchter … Mistkerl!“, brachte Thor rau und unartikuliert heraus, konnte sich jedoch immer noch nicht bewegen. Wie in einem Traum starrte er Loki an, der die Augen langsam öffnete. Sie waren noch ein wenig rot, änderten dann jedoch ihre Farbe in das schönste Blau, was Thor kannte.  
„Sssssssssssssscht! Wir wollen doch den Captain nicht wecken …“, flüsterte Loki rau, bewegte sich aber paradoxerweise ebenso wenig wie Thor, sondern sah ihn nur abwartend an.  
„Du hast mich … hereingelegt! Schon wieder!“, fauchte ihn Thor flüsternd an, fühlte sich jedoch weiterhin nicht in der Lage seine Hand von Lokis kühler Haut zu nehmen.  
„Ich sagte, ich nutze Magie und das habe ich. Du weißt, dass ich am besten meine Gestalt ändern kann. Eine meiner Projektionen hätte das Weib nicht anfassen können, geschweige denn Stark, dieser perverse Nerd!“ flüsterte Loki beschwichtigend. Wie unter Zwang starrte Thor seinen nackten Bruder an.  
„Das heißt … wir haben die ganze Nacht zusammen … nackt …“  
„Nur ich bin nackt …“, erwiderte Loki leise und lächelte erheitert, als Thor noch ein wenig mehr Farbe bekam.  
„Deswegen stehe ich jetzt besser auf und …“ Loki kam nicht weit, denn Thor zerrte ihn wieder ziemlich grob zurück ins Bett und hielt ihn unter seinem Oberkörper gefangen.  
„Oh … Loki …“, flüsterte er und strich mit seinem Daumen eine Augenbraue Lokis nach.  
„Besonders eloquent warst du nie, aber das hier … ist keine gute Idee, wirklich nicht …“, flüsterte Loki und versuchte sich wieder unter ihm hervor zu winden.  
„Benutze doch Magie …“, schlug Thor ihm lächelnd vor und dachte nicht daran ihn freizugeben. Zu gut fühlte sich sein Bruder unter ihm an.  
„Dafür bin ich zu erschöpft, wie du dir denken kannst. Was denkst du, warum ich so neben dir liege und nicht als ….“ Thor küsste ihn. Er fand diese Diskussion so was von überflüssig. Als ob es da etwas zu erklären gab. Und das war an der Sache so merkwürdig. Loki! Es war Loki. Nicht Jane, nicht irgendjemand. Es war der Mann, mit dem er aufgewachsen war. Sie waren wie Brüder und doch viel mehr.  
„Warte … Thor warte! Ich will erst …“, Loki drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite. Wieder konnte Thor das Herz seines Bruders so schnell unter sich schlagen spüren, als wäre es noch der kleine blaue Kobaltsucher. Es erregte ihn, es machte ihn unfassbare stolz und sein Verlangen explodierte fast wie eine reife Frucht, die aufplatzt.  
„Ich will erst meine Frage beantwortet haben!“   
„Dann frag‘ …“, flüsterte Thor heiser und konnte nicht mehr seinen Blick von ihm abwenden. War es noch Lokis Magie? Oder hatte er ihn nur niemals auf diese verletzliche Weise kennengelernt?

 

„Kannst du dich noch an den Abend erinnern, als ich dich unter meinem Bett gefunden habe?“, fragte Loki flüsternd und ein wenig atemlos. Thors Blick huschten zwischen seinen tiefen Augen und seinem Mund hin und her. Er war schon längst hart und am liebsten hätte er ihn nun begierig geküsst. Aber Loki würde das niemals zulassen, nicht, bis Thor seinen Teil erfüllt hatte.  
Selbstverständlich erinnerte er sich an den Abend. Der peinlichste Moment seines Lebens, wenn er das jemanden anonym erzählen müsste.  
„Nein!“, sagte er und wollte Loki küssen. Aber der hob schnell seine Hand vor seinen Mund.  
„Nein? Dann zeige ich ihn dir.“ 

 

Ohne, dass es Thor wollte oder verhindern konnte, war er wieder der junge, impulsive Thor, der nach einem langen Tag voller Übungen und Kämpfen ruhen sollte. Leider bekam er Loki in seiner neuen Hallalederuniform nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte beim Kampf an diesem Tag ganz schön etwas abbekommen, weil er dermaßen unkonzentriert war. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und waren erschöpft, sein Geist war es nicht. So lange kannte er Loki schon und hatte ihn unzählige Male in jeden erdenklichen Situationen erlebt. Nur wusste er überraschenderweise nicht, wie Loki aussah. Nackt. Bisher hatte er nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, doch heute war es anders.   
Ihm wurde ganz heiß bei dem Gedanken an Lokis nackten Körper.  
Es lag an dieser verdammten Leder, dachte er wieder und wieder und fand sich ungewollt vor Lokis Tür wieder. Sein Bruder schlief bestimmt schon. Und wenn doch nicht? Er lauschte und konnte nichts hören. So leise es ging, öffnete er die Tür und sah in sein Zimmer.  
„Loki?“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit. Er bekam keine Antwort und ging vorsichtig ins Zimmer. Lokis Bett war leer und Thor verspürte zum ersten Mal einen merkwürdigen Anflug von Misstrauen und Eifersucht. Andererseits sollte er diese einmalige Chance nutzen. Schnell rutschte er unter Lokis Bett und wartete. Er musste einfach wissen, wie er nackt aussah. Wenn seine Neugier befriedigt war – so war Thor sich sicher – dann würde auch seine Phase der Anspannung vorbei sein und er könnte wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Hoffentlich kam er ungesehen wieder aus Lokis Zimmer heraus. Doch es war zu spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn sein Bruder kam zurück, von wo auch immer.  
Er trug nur seine leichte Freizeitkleidung und Thor war darüber absurd enttäuscht. Loki zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Darunter war er nackt. Bleich wirkte seine Haut in dem schwachen Licht des schwachen Glühsterns, der ein silbriges Licht verstrahlte. Thor versuchte ein wenig seinen Kopf zu verrenken, um Loki besser betrachten zu können. Inzwischen pulsierte das Blut in seinen Ohren, sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er Angst bekam sein Bruder könnte es hören und sein Atem ging so schnell, dass er sich selbst die Hand vor Mund und Nase legte. 

 

Loki war schön. Schön. Thor, kein Genussverächter aber gestraft mit mangelnder Poesie, fiel nichts anderes ein. Eigentlich dachte er das Wort auch nicht, sondern fühlte es. Es war eine Bewunderung und ein Begehren, was ihn schockierte, lähmte und kaum Luft bekommen ließ.   
Als Loki sich seiner Hose entledigen wollte und Thors Gedanken es viel schneller als sein Bruder taten, entwich ihm ein winziges Stöhnen, weil sich seine Sehnsucht nun zwischen seinen Beinen manifestierte. Sein Geschlecht wurde steif und Loki zögerte plötzlich. Er stand mit dem Rücken zum Bett, legte ein wenig den Kopf schief und schien zu lauschen. Thor wagte nicht mal zu atmen. Plötzlich fühlte er von der anderen Seite des Bettes an seinem Arm gepackt. Loki zerrte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Magie unter dem Bett hervor. Seine, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stehende Projektion erlosch im selben Moment, als er Thor hervor zog. Breitbeinig, mit vor seiner nackten Brust verschränkten Armen stand Loki über ihm und sah ihn grimmig an.

„Erklärung!“, fauchte er Thor an. Thor, endlich wieder Herr über seinen Körper, sprang hoch und stieß Loki so hart von sich, dass er strauchelte.   
Wortlos rauschte er mit rotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer und war Loki später dankbar, dass er ihm nicht nachlief und ihn weiterhin nach der Erklärung fragte, aber auch, weil er dieses peinliche Ereignis nie wieder ansprach. Außerdem behandelte Loki ihn wie immer und ließ mit nichts erkennen, dass er von diesem Erlebnis irgendwie verunsichert war. Ganz im Gegenteil, er benahm sich so, dass es Thor verdrängen konnte.

 

Bis heute!  
Auch jetzt war sein Gesicht rot vor Scham und sein Mund trocken vor Verlegenheit, als Loki flüsterte:  
„Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich. Was also hattest du unter meinem Bett zu suchen?“  
„Neugier“, flüsterte Thor belegt.  
Loki sagte nichts, sah ihn nur aufmerksam an. Thor wusste, dass ihm das nicht reichte.  
„Ich …“ Er sah zur Seite und holte schwerfällig Luft.  
„Tu mir das nicht an, Loki!“,   
„Ich tue gar nichts … Bruder!“  
„Vermutlich … wollte ich das hier?“, brachte Thor mühsam heraus und sah ihn wieder an. Seine Augen wirkten aufrichtig und eher neugierig als abweisend.  
„Vermutlich?“  
Keine Sekunde länger konnte Thor dieses ermüdende Frage-Antwort-Spiel ertragen. Er knurrte nur noch:  
„Du hast doch schon deine Antwort, Loki!“   
Dann presste er seinen Mund hungrig auf die Lippen seines Bruders. Loki wusste es doch schon längst, doch wenn es nicht ein bisschen schmerzhaft für Thor war, machte es ihm offenbar keinen Spaß. Loki wusste es nicht nur, er wollte es auch, denn seine Lippen öffneten sich ganz bereitwillig für ihn. Thor zögerte im ersten Moment, doch Lokis Hingabe, die so nicht oft vorkam, war einfach zu verführerisch. Seine Zunge drang in des Bruders Mund ein, fand seine Zunge und liebkoste sie. Am liebsten hätte er Loki die ganze Zeit dabei angesehen, wie er einfach nur wunderschön war, wie er seine Augen halb geschlossen hatte und jetzt gehorsam seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, damit er ihn mit seinen Lippen streifen konnte. Lokis Atem ging schneller und endlich hatten sich seine kühlen Hände auf Thors Schultern gelegte. Es war albern, doch irgendwie hatte Thor diese Erlaubnis von ihm gebraucht. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er auf Lokis Erlaubnis gewartete, begriff er in diesem Moment, der ihm fast den Verstand kostete. Thor schloss seine Augen und fühlte nur noch seinen göttlichen Bruder unter seinem Körper. 

Dass Loki nichts mehr sagte, war erstaunlich, doch letztlich passte es zu diesem erotischen Moment. Thors Lippen berührten eine harte Brustwarze und augenblicklich fühlte er ein sanftes Zittern durch den anderen, so vertrauten Körper huschen. Seine Küsse gingen tiefer und ab den Hüftknochen in Richtung Mitte. Loki zitterte nun deutlicher und ein sanftes Stöhnen verließ seinen Mund.  
Mit heißen Händen drehte er ihn auf den Bauch und legte sich komplett auf ihn, weil er Angst hatte, dass Loki es sich anders überlegen würde. Sein Bruder bebte wie das hübsche Tierchen und Thor verspürte wieder diese Zuneigung und den Wunsch ihn zu beschützen. Was abwegig war, den Loki konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber auch sein Bruder hatte Schwächen. Eine davon hieß Thor. Deshalb öffnete er nun seine Beine, während Thors Lippen an seiner Schulter saugten.  
Seine eine Hand schob sich besitzergreifend in Lokis dunkles Haar und dafür bekam er wieder dieses kleine Stöhnen, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte. Behutsam und langsam drang er dann in ihn ein. Dabei hielt er die Luft an, musste aber letztlich doch ein tiefes Geräusch der Lust ausstoßen, als er sich fast komplett in ihn versenkt hatte. Er sah auf Lokis hellen Rücken, sah ihn beben und hörte sogar sein Herz schlagen. Thor hatte keine Ahnung, ob das seine Magie war, die es möglich machte, oder ob es war, weil sie etwas Besonderes waren. Mit geöffnetem Mund und purem Feuer hinter seinen Augen bewegte sich Thor langsam und konzentrierte. Jedes winzige Stöhnen seines Bruders brachte ihn weiter an den Rand einer Klippe.   
Loki hatte sein Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen gedrückt, deswegen war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es ihm gefiel oder ob er ihm nur weh tat. Allerdings war Loki niemand, der sich absichtlich weh tun lassen würde. Als er sich doch besser aus ihm zurückziehen und ihn wenigstens fragen wollte, ließ Loki das nicht zu. Er kniete sich hin und Thor keuchte laut vor Lust, als er damit wieder tief in ihm war.  
Es gefiel ihm. Loki mochte, was er tat. Loki, sein größter Kritiker, sein Ein und Alles … liebte ihn. Irgendwie war das Thor immer klar gewesen. Nur war ihm nie klar, dass er diese Gefühle erwiderte. Und wie sehr er das tat.  
Umständlich und auf absurden Umwegen. Doch das, was er hier gerade erlebte, hatte nichts mit den üblichen Vergnügen zu tun, denen er sonst nachgegangen war.  
Er war innerlich so aufgewühlt und ergriffen, dass er am liebsten geweint hätte. So behutsam und langsam es ihm möglich war, bewegte er sich. Trotzallem kam sein Höhepunkt immer näher und war auch nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Lokis Körper zitterte stärker und krampfte sich dann unter seinen Händen zusammen. Mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen in das Kissen, zuckte sein Bruder um ihn herum so lustvoll zusammen, dass auch Thor den Rest seiner Selbstkontrolle verlor und sich keuchend in ihn ergoss. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er Lokis gezischtes „Ssssscht!“, doch das war ihm egal, denn niemals hat er etwas Intensiveres erlebt. Schwer ließ er sich auf Loki fallen. 

 

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Tür ging auf und ein verschlafener Steve Rogers steckte den Kopf rein:  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er Thor. Der biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie bluteten und nickte. Eifrig streichelte er über das blaue Fell des Kobaltsuchers und musste sich regelrecht schmerzhaft sein Lächeln verkneifen.  
„Hast dich wohl im Schlaf auf das arme Tierchen gewälzt, was?“, sagte Steve amüsiert und schloss die Tür wieder.  
„Kann man so sagen …“, keuchte Thor rau. Loki war wieder in seiner Gestalt und er packte ihn mit seinen Armen und zog ihn wieder auf sich.  
„Zum Glück liebst du diese Spielchen, nicht wahr Loki?“, flüsterte er dicht an seine Lippen und küsste sie dann liebevoll.  
„Und zum Glück liebst du mich …“, flüsterte Loki zwischen den Küssen.

 

Viel später am Tag musste Thor Pepper erzählen, dass er versucht hatte mit Fünkchen Gassi zu gehen und dass ihm das Geschöpf dabei entwischt sei.  
Tony sah ihn skeptisch an, schwieg ab weise. Pepper wirkte traurig, doch das gab sich nur eine Stunde später, als Tony mit ihr einen Bootsausflug machen wollte. Ob es an Lokis Magie lag oder einfach nur an den Umständen, war schwer zu sagen. Tatsache war, als sie am Abend alle zusammen Pepperinas Island verließen, sprach niemand mehr von diesem blauen Tier. Thor schwieg selbstverständlich am lautesten und bekam nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was er und Loki getan hatten.  
Hatten sie? Oder war das alles nur einer seiner Zauberspielchen?   
Als Thor aus dem Bad gekommen war, war Loki weg gewesen und hatte sich trotz seiner Rufe und Bitten nicht mehr blicken lassen.  
Letztlich aber, spielte das keine Rolle, denn das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, war unabänderlich und würde ihre Zukunft bestimmen. So sehr Thor Loki auch misstraute, eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Loki wollte das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, ebenso lange und ebenso unbedingt wie er selbst. Er hatte nur eine andere Art es zu zeigen.   
Nämlich, indem er sich für Thor unwiderstehlich machte.  
Schwarzes Hallaleder. Angeber!  
Aber eines musste man Loki lassen, auch wenn es Ewigkeiten gedauert hatte, es hatte gewirkt.


End file.
